Justin Bieber Goes to The Movies
by tEaMjAcOb-wOlFgUrL
Summary: its about justin bieber and how he finds his true luv


!Justin Bieber Goes to the Movies!

_**Justin's POV**_

So I'm going to watch a movie about me called never say never. In disguise. I get to see beautiful girls, to bad they won't know it's me!

**Aubrey's POV**

OMG I'm going to see JB's new movie never say never with my best friend Kaitlynn! You know what would be cool if Justin was really there! I mean like Justin Bieber like Justin Bieber that'd be asstastic.

**Kaitlynn's POV**

JUSTIN BIEBER! Me and Aubrey my BFF are gonna watch Never Say Never! Okay we are going today and it will be awsometastic! He is so hot! I've been having the most amazing dreams about him (don't get excited it's only like meeting him and going to his concerts nothing serious). This is gonna be epic! To bad I can't meet him. That would just be amazing! Meeting Justin Bieber I mean like he seems so funny and nice! And he has a hot voice and is just adorable! He has dreamy eyes too! I'm going to the movies! We're on our way and we of course are listening to Justin's songs!

**Justin's POV**

Ok so I'm in line to get my ticket and there are a lot of hot girls here especially this girl with blonde hair blue eyes and this other girls I'm guessing is her BFF with blondish brown hair and freckles. I think I'm going to go talk to them and ask if they want to sit with me DANG IT I wish I could be my real self except I have to be Austin Keebler L.

**Aubrey's POV**

OMG THAT GUY WALKING OUR WAY IS SOOO HOT!

**Kaitlynn's POV**

Check that guy out! He is so hot! I hope he talks to me! OMG! I hope my hair looks good! Okay well I hope my whole self looks good but you get the point. Okay Kaitlynn just act normal, don't freak out. But he's so hot! And he seems so confident! Freak out!

**Justin's POV**

Hey ladies I'm Austin Keebler. "Hi I'm Aubrey". "Hey I'm Kaitlynn". It's nice to meet you two well I came over here to ask you girls if you wanted to sit with me. "sure we'd love to"!

**Aubrey's POV**

OMG he asked us to sit with him I'm so excited! He's so hot hope I look hot hope he likes me wait why is a boy here to watch a Justin Bieber movie I sure hope he's not gay if he is I'll cry :'( L hope he's not though

**Kaitlynn's POV**

So, the hot boy asked us to sit with him! So since we both like him we sit one of us on each side of us. It's a good thing he talked to us because I never would have gained enough courage to ask. You know, it's weird that he was the only hot boy I noticed. OMG! That's because he's the only boy here! What if he's gay? Because you know, hot boys can be gay and they are usually nice to, so freak a freaking moose!

**Justin's POV**

Wait I'm the only guy here what if they think I'm gay I'm worried L. Well any way I'm going to put my arm around both of them and sit in the middle yeah two girls not one. I'm one lucky ducky yeahhhh J.

DURING THE MOVIE…

**Aubrey's POV**

OMG he put his arm around me I wonder if I should lean in for a kiss or maybe I should just wait for him to J.

**Kaitlynn's POV**

He put his arm around me! That's just so sweet! Okay he's not gay! Oh yeahhhh. And Kaitlynn wins! This is just so good! A hot, sweetheart likes me! I think I'm going to come with Aubrey and watch the movie because I can not concentrate with someone like Austin sitting by me with his arm around me. Hopefully I can concentrate on the movie that time! But if another hot guy sits by me then hey, that's fine. Austin's almost as hot as Justin Bieber! That's quit amazing LOL.

**Justin's POV **

Ok so I really like this girl Aubrey she's ever thing she's cute and funny and smart and loves to talk like me J I think I'm going to lean in for a kiss.

**Aubrey's POV**

OMG he's leaning in for a kiss what do I do with my face what do I do with my lips what do I do with….. Ahhhh that was sooo nice my lips just kind of formed into his.

**Christian's POV **

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I asked this beautiful girl. She looked at me. "Oh! No." she replied. "Well can I sit by you?" "Oh, sure!"

**Kaitlynn's POV**

OMG! Another hot guy! He wants to sit by me! I'm so happy right now! He smells good too! Bonus! Lol. "So, what's your name?" I asked this ridiculously hot boy. "Christian, how about you?" "Kaitlynn."

THE FUTURE…..

**MR and MRS Bieber**

So now all of us got married because of that movie…. AND WE ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

THE END…


End file.
